


Sex and Relaxation

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2017 [2]
Category: GacktJOB, LUNA SEA, Miyavi (Musician), X JAPAN
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Sugizo was sick of hearing his bandmates argue. Gackt and Yoshiki were both stubborn perfectionists who never seemed to settle for anything less than their own way. He and Moyavi had broken them apart far too much recently, it was time to try a different tactic.





	Sex and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poliun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliun/gifts).



> Warnings: Multiple pairings, voyeurism, orgy
> 
> This story is set in a universe where SKIN (The band created by Yoshiki and Gackt, with Sugizo, Miyavi and Ju-ken as a support bassist) were able to perform more than just one live!

It was ironic really, that the constantly bickering was not between Gackt and himself. He’d gone into this band actively despising the other, making an effort only for his lover’s sake and reaping the rewards with a more than unexpected friendship. Honestly, he’d have to say that he’d grown quite close to the vocalist and the deal of just one album was long forgotten. How many years had SKIN been active, on and off? He’d lost count, that was all he could say for sure.

It was difficult on all of them of course, juggling at least two projects at all times. Some times he sat back and marvelled that he was even capable of doing this, X Japan, Luna Sea, SKIN, a variety of guest appearances and his own solo album. How had he ever had the time? It was lucky his lover was involved with two of these projects, as Sugizo was sure he would have no time for anything close to romance otherwise.

“They’re arguing again?” Miyavi asked, as he entered the room with a cardboard tray of hot drinks. He handed one to Sugizo, taking a second for himself but leaving the other two on the tray. Nobody willing got involved when Gackt and Yoshiki were fighting. Not unless they wanted to be dragged in themselves.

“Looks like it,” Sugizo confirmed, sipping his drink and finding it just a little bit too hot to be enjoyed right now. “I lost track about what awhile back. I should have gone with you to get the drinks.”

“It’s your turn,” Miyavi informed him. In the early days it had always been Miyavi who broke them apart but it had ended up proving too much for their youngest member.

“Are you sure?” Sugizo protested, knowing perfectly well Miyavi had taken responsibility the last two times. The other shot him a dirty look, so reluctantly he approached the bickering men.

“Well perhaps I should go back to X,” Yoshiki was challenging the other. “They appreciate my efforts, instead of trying to undermine me at every step! Just because you boss your little men around, doesn’t mean you can do so here!”

“Little men?” Gackt retorted. “You really think I surround myself with weak willed fools?”

                “Guys,” Sugizo interrupted, “I think you both need to take a break. Why don’t you leave things to Miyavi and myself?”

                “Because you are his puppet!” Gackt snapped. Rolling his eyes Sugizo listened as the argument heated up again.

                “Maybe I should just give up on both of you!” Sugizo found himself exclaiming, “Go and start a new life with Miyavi or something!”

                “You wouldn’t dare go after my boyfriend!” Gackt exclaimed.

                “Why not? He’s as sick of these constant arguments as I am,” Sugizo answered. “You’re stubborn perfectionists, both of you as bad as each other. Not everything has to go perfect you know! Sometimes things go wrong, and you just deal! Like the time I was with Luna Sea and we lost our whole stage to a storm. You know what we did, we used it as a backdrop! If either of you had been in charge I swear you’d have been finding a way to wage war at the weather!”

                “There’s nothing wrong with wanting things to be perfect,” Yoshiki protested, but Sugizo had had enough. Why should he and Miyavi have to deal with these arguments again and again? Just because neither of them could handle the pressure, didn’t mean that he had to deal with this. Angrily he walked away and gave Gackt a dirty look.

                “You’re my boyfriend now,” He informed Miyavi, giving him a kiss. It was the kind of embrace they shared on stage all the time, a quick suggestive meeting of lips meant only to drive the fans wild. This time though, it was his boyfriend that he wanted to pay attention. He’d expected anger from the other, instead he was met with curious looks.

                “You can kiss better than that,” Yoshiki remarked, a smile playing on his lips as he glanced over at the vocalist. “You know, I kind of like watching my boyfriend with yours.”

                “We’ll we are unworthy of them, if your boyfriend is to be believed.” Gackt commented. The swine, Sugizo thought. They meant to play chicken with them, see how far they would push this act of romance. Well he wasn’t about to back down.

                It was Miyavi though who kissed him, a long linger kiss that was far more affectionate than he would have expected. Nervously he glanced at Yoshiki, seeing only admiration in his small smile. Perhaps the drummer liked the show? Or, more likely, the stress had made them all part with any kind of sensibility.

                Finding himself enjoying the unexpected affection, he settled back into the kiss. Surely Yoshiki would say if they crossed the line, but objections were never spoken. His hands slid up Miyavi’s t-shirt, sliding over smooth flesh as they remained locked in the embrace until Miyavi broke away.

                “I think the two of you just need to relax,” Miyavi commented, moving to his boyfriend to treat him to the same affection. For a second Sugizo felt rather rejected, but only until his eager boyfriend took his place. Yoshiki kiss was like fire, demanding attention, demanding a response. They hadn’t been sexually together recently, Sugizo realised, they’d barely spent a moment truly together.

                “Let’s go home,” Sugizo whispered, but Yoshiki went quiet in response. “What’s up?”

                “It was hot watching you kiss him,” Yoshiki answered, “It makes me wonder, how would you feel about bringing them home with us?”

                “You can’t be suggesting what I think you are!” Sugizo exclaimed, but as he watched the couple embrace he knew that he was more than willing. “Gackt’s always been your fanboy…”

               

                Yoshiki was some sort of sorcerer, Sugizo decided as they entered the drummer’s home. He didn’t know how he had got the couple to agree to this, but somehow he had. Could it be that it was sexual tension and not stress that caused him to argue with Gackt so much? He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, not jealous exactly but a little on edge.

                “I propose a little game,” Sugizo declared, “To alleviate some pressure and have a little fun.”

                “Which is?” Yoshiki asked, but it was Miyavi that Sugizo was turning to.

                “How about a competition?” Sugizo asked, “To see who’s really best with their mouths?”

                “First to make their boyfriend cum?” Miyavi guessed.

                “First to make each other’s boyfriend cum,” Sugizo corrected. “Mouths only, no hands and of course our own boyfriends will want to hold back to help us win.”

                “Interesting,” Miyavi said, pushing Yoshiki gently into a chair and kneeling between his legs. Pleased with his plan, Sugizo did the same and smiled up at the other’s cocky grin. Gackt thought of himself as some kind of sex god, the perfect lover, well just wait for Gackt to cum first.

                He used his hands only to push clothes out of the way, and then slowly moved his lips down onto the other’s hard length. They were all so horny Sugizo thought, as he ran his tongue up the shaft. He felt like he had lost his mind, as he didn’t have a care in the world. He heard Yoshiki moan, and increased his efforts, not wanting to admit that Gackt’s bragging was well deserved. The magnum, as the vocalist always referred to it, was as large as he claimed.

                He began to swallow the length, takin in inch after inch of flesh, sucking lightly, teasing with his tongue. He did all he could to make Gackt moan, but the other was acting as stoic as his Malice Mizer days. It was an act though, of that he was sure, and a sharp contrast to Yoshiki who was exaggerating every moan. Of course, Yoshiki was his partner in all of this and he knew well that Gackt found him attractive. Sure enough the vocalists eyes kept lingering on the drummer, watching the show as he tried to keep the smile of his lips.

                Almost, he was so close to making Gackt cum, but before he did the vocalist pulled away. Keeping his distance until Yoshiki filled Miyavi’s mouth with his seed. The vocalist had cheated! They all knew it, but Sugizo seemed to be the only one bothered.

                “You should know by now,” Gackt whispered so only Sugizo could here, “I never lose.”

                “Because you cheat,” Sugizo scolded, leaving Miyavi to finish Gackt off he went to kiss Yoshiki tenderly. “Are you stressed baby?”

                “What would happen if I said yes?” Yoshiki asked. He wanted more, did he? Sugizo paused, thinking over the options before having an idea.

                “Well then, I’ll put on a show for you,” He decided, ordered Yoshiki down onto one of the dining chairs and, using Yoshiki’s belt, he secured the other’s hands behind the chair. Teasing his lover he began to strip away clothes, putting on the show the other wanted, oblivious to the couple desperately making out on the sofa.

                The shirt fell first, abandoned on the floor as he tossed aside his belt and then his trousers. In just his underwear, he straddled the chair, rubbing his hard erection against the other’s crotch. He kissed Yoshiki tenderly for a moment, before stripping the last garment onto the floor. Fully naked he straddled Yoshiki’s lap again, working his cock between them until he splatted white cum over the other’s clothes.

                “Hey, fanboy!” Sugizo called, pulling Gackt off Miyavi and forcing him down between Yoshiki’s legs. “Clean him up.”

                “I’m not your slave!” Gackt protested.

                “Lick him clean,” Miyavi ordered, smirking as Gackt began to do just that. He was almost as naked as Sugizo, and with a little help his final clothes fell to the floor. Falling to his knees, Sugizo took in Miyavi’s length, wanting the young man to enjoy the pleasure of his mouth. Gackt had taken him for granted, but Miyavi clearly appreciated the efforts. Swallowing cum he saw that Gackt was releasing Yoshiki, and frowned at the indiscretion.

                “Bedroom, now,” Yoshiki ordered, hurrying upstairs with Gackt’s hand in his. Following, Sugizo entered the room and found himself forced down onto the bed. He was meant to be in charge of this, not Yoshiki, yet he was left entirely helpless as his hands were fastened to the headboard behind him. “You’ve been a very naughty boy.”

                “I’m not the one causing arguments!” Sugizo protested, but before he could argue further, Yoshiki was kneeling over him, kissing him hungrily as he reached for the lube. With a contented sigh, Sugizo settled into this punishment, barely registering as Miyavi was equally secured beside him. He had wanted to be an outlet for Yoshiki’s stress, why protest?

                As gentle as always, Yoshiki prepared him, sharing kisses with Gackt as he did so. They were all so hard, nothing they did seemed to relief this constant sexual pressure. His hips bucked upwards in desperation, the drummer taking this as a hint to use a second finger. Beside him Miyavi’s was in clear ecstasy, opening begging for more from a lover who seemed more inclined to tease.

                “Take me,” Sugizo begged, too eager to wait much longer. He didn’t care what the other’s thought of him, he just needed to feel his lover inside him. To feel full and wanted, that was all he needed. The drummer happily obeyed, tossing clothing aside quickly before penetrating him so perfectly. He was still tight enough for this to cause slight pain, but he loved that pain. The masochist in him got off on it even. He moaned loudly as Yoshiki took him, wanting Miyavi to know how good this felt.

                Beside him Gackt had finally taken pity on his lover, filling Miyavi and making the guitarist gasp. He was so big, Sugizo thought, but there was no way Gackt could please him like Yoshiki was. He wasn’t jealous at all, and besides, right now he could beg Gackt to take him and the other would surely obey.

                His hands were released, but only so Yoshiki could move him onto all fours. He was taken deeper now, harder and faster until everything else became a blur. It was just him and his lover, the world shrunk to just this act of love. He gasped and moaned louder as strong fingers wrapped around his length. Finally he came, falling onto the bed and watching passively as Gackt did to Miyavi, as Yoshiki had just done to him.

                “It must be nice to be so young,” Yoshiki whispered, making Sugizo smile. It wasn’t youth that kept Gackt going, he had simply started later. Sure enough, a moment later the other couple were falling apart and smiling sheepishly at the audience. Perhaps things would be awkward now, but he didn’t think so. This was just the next level of his relationship with Yoshiki, the part where their couple became four.


End file.
